Love and marriage
Please do not use this page to advertise your pet for dating. you will be blocked from editing if you give any contact information (username, house number, site used, etc.)for the purpose of finding your pet a mate. When you start playing, your pet is single. You can find, and confess your love to, a pet of the opposite gender as you play. they can either accept or reject your confession. If they accept, you will begin a relationship with them and their name will be shown alongside your pet's name to those visiting it. Pets can break up with their mate by purchasing a free card from the magic shop and using it in their own house. Pets can also date pets of the same gender, even though it doesn't pop up the "click here to confess!" message when you visit a pet of the opposite gender. You can click on a single female pet's heart and confess even if your pet is female, and so on. Dating When your pet is dating another, in order to propose to them, you must raise your love percentage to 100%. This is done by visiting them every day. While pets alone can only increase love percent by 2 each day, there are chocolates in the magic shop that increase it once per day when you use them in your pet's mate's house. Proposal When your love percent is increased to 100, you can buy an engagement ring from the magic shop to propose to them with. They have the option of either accepting or rejecting the proposal. If they accept, the love garden will open and they will then be able to purchase the picture frames in the back of the magic shop that show both pets in the photo. The pet that is proposed to recieves the ring and can keep it in their room. Only pets level ten or higher can get married. Marriage Once a pet is married, they can recieve blessings from other pets in their love garden and raise their love experience. The pets walk around together in the home, shops, and street. At certain points in marriage, when bless and love experience requirements are met, they can level up their marriage and make their love tree bigger. There are eight marriage levels. *level 1 - requires 2 bless and 15 love experience to level up. *level 2 - requires 8 bless and 50 love experience to level up. *Level 3 - requires 15 bless and 100 love experience to level up. *level 4 - love tree starts giving love gifts. Requires 30 bless and 170 love experience to level up. *Level 5 - requires 50 bless and 260 love experience to level up. *Level 6 - you can decorate your love garden with furniture. (needs information) *Level 7 - love dream opens up. Other pets can share their love dreams. (needs information) *level 8 - Highest level of marriage. The love bottle that holds bless disappears. Love experience can be increased in many more ways that love percentage. They can be increased once per pet, like when dating. Love experience can be increased by *filling up their status bars (happiness, hygiene, hunger) *giving gifts *complimenting their house *Sending mail? (someone who uses a site that has not disabled mail, please confirm!) Love experience decreases if you don't visit your mate for a while. Supposedly, it goes down by either one or two per day. Specialty love items Items are sold in Maddie's magic shop for your pet's relationship. *Love garden extention card - upgrades your love garden to platinum status (level 8). 199 diamonds. *Love potion - if your pet is married, it doubles any love experience gained for three days. 7 diamonds. *Close card - increases your love percentage to 100%. 199 diamonds. *Gold ring - used for proposing to a mate. 6 diamonds. *Flower ring - Used for proposing to a mate. 1520 coins. *Platinum diamond ring - Used for proposing to a mate. 12 diamonds. *Chocolate - increases love percentage by 2%. 520 coins. *Love roses - Increases love percentage by 3%. 3 diamonds. *Free card - Ends any relationship with another pet. 2000 coins. *Lover's envelope - If sent by mail to your mate, it can increase love percentage by 1%. (Does not work on sites that have disabled the mail feature.) Category:Pets